Veni, vidi, vici
by v2point0
Summary: G1 AU. Optimus Prime is granted audience with the Decepticon leader, Starscream, in an attempt to persuade the great Pharaoh to surrender his power and join the Autobot cause of promoting world peace. Things don't go exactly as planned. SLASH; OP/STSC


Hooooo! \o/ Hi. The following fic below is part of a series of three fics, all of which I wrote for prowlimus' (via deviantART) birthday. (She's also a fabtabulous author known as Lingering here.) They all follow one theme: the three stages of sex. Foreplay (first pic), sex (second fic) and afterglow (third fic.) The first two are the same pairing, the third an entirely different one. This is somewhat irrelevant really, but at the same time, letting you know the origins are also nice. C:

Regardless, here is fic 1/3.

**Title**: Veni, vidi, vici (Foreplay)  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Gropin' and touchin', but nothing too explicit. It is foreplay--mech foreplay, so it's different yes. No actual sex.  
**Pairings**: Optimus Prime/Starscream  
**Summary**: Optimus Prime is granted audience with the Decepticon leader, Starscream, in an attempt to persuade the great king to surrender his power and join the Autobot cause of promoting world peace. Some arguing and mostly groping ensue.  
**A/N**: G1 'verse. Inspiration for this fic was given to me by humblebot and fujisaki-chan, both also deviantART residents. The story takes place on Cybertron in an alternate universe much like the Egyptian and Roman empires. Playing the Egyptians and their Pharaoh are the Decepticons and Starscream, respectively. Playing the Romans and an Alexander the Great-esque leader are the Autobots and Optimus Prime, respectively. They still go by Decepticons and Autobots and nothing about their physical forms have changed, save they wear outfits. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors; I wrote and proofread this story very late at night (read: very early morning.)  
**Disclaimer**: _Transformers_ is owned by Hasbro, Takara and certainly not me. :P

* * *

**Veni, vidi, vici**

By B

* * *

Even though he had come on his own accord, harmless and wishing no ill will, they still treated him like a threat.

Optimus Prime kept his calm, even as two of the Pharaoh's soldiers practically manhandled his arms and dragged him off to one of the many palace's rooms. To his surprise, it was not the dungeon, but rather, quarters used for lounging. In the center of the room was a magnificent fountain bubbling water from the statue of the great Pharaoh's feet at the top of the six rings. Around it were scattered many large pillows of the finest silk and materials. Lining the walls were maroon sheets, hanging like scarlet shadows tied at the bottoms by golden tassels.

The two soldiers placed Prime by the front of the fountain and proceeded with another rough pat down. He had been through two all ready; once outside the palace and once when he stepped into the court room.

The servants wore symbols on their wings that looked reminiscent to their Pharaoh's, or so Prime had heard. He'd never seen the Pharaoh face to face, just through drawings and words of others. When he was led to the court room where he was to plead his case and either earn audience with the king or a swift death, the mighty Pharaoh was there, but merely a silhouette of a lounging figure behind silk curtains that kept him hidden from view at the very top of the massive throne of footsteps.

The two now doing something just short of a cavity search were on each sides of him, stout and looming, each in identical ankle length kilts. One wore blue, the other purple and they looked threatening enough to notify Prime they were the top guard dogs of the palace and its owner. They hadn't said a word to him, like most everyone else he had come across. Seeming to speak for everyone was the Royal Advisor, a giant purple mech with a single golden optic. He was the one to lean behind the Pharaoh's curtains, exchange whispers with his majesty for a few moments before informing Optimus the Pharaoh would, indeed, speak with him as he so desired.

The two guards finished a minute later, stepping back and giving him one last look over. "The Pharaoh will be with you in a moment," the purple one snorted before they left him, shutting the massive doors behind their winged frames. He decided not to tell the soldiers about a gun he kept locked tightly away in a compartment along his right forearm. Maybe they had not sensed or noticed it, but they seemed much too elite to overlook even the most minute details... Oh well, no looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Optimus just stood there, staring at the empty space where they once stood before examining his surroundings. So many riches in just one room, he could hardly imagine exactly what the Pharaoh's quarters looked like alone...

A minute passed, then five, then ten, then sixteen. Optimus was a patient fellow, however, and after standing for nearly ten minutes, he finally saw it safe to take a seat on the ledge of the fountain. Glancing up at the Pharaoh's statue at the tip top, he was right to assume the guards took on his similar form. There was a scowl of superiority chiseled on that statue's face, posture tall and proud. From what the Autobot had heard, the Pharaoh was a spitting image of it.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Optimus stood to his feet not even a second later, facing the Pharaoh with all his surprise kept tucked away behind his optics and the mask across his face. The doors opened too quietly for Prime to hear and now inside stepped the mighty Pharaoh Starscream.

The Pharaoh wore a red and white headdress of a double crown that flowed down along his back, draping along the front of his shoulders and tapering off just a few inches above his chest turbines. Around his neck were rings of gold, rubies and diamonds, jewelry of such dazzling caliber wrapped around one upper arm and both wrists, dollops of diamonds on a few digits. A kilt of near transparent white hemmed with red was coiled around his thin hips. Perhaps for accessory, in one diamond encrusted blue hand he held a long staff of gold, sporting a symbol at its top.

Optimus recognized the symbol. A purple face with silted, glaring eyes; it was both on the staff as well as the front of the Pharaoh's headdress and hiked, elegant wings. Everyone else in this country wore it as well. However, unlike the other Decepticons, Starscream's symbol included a similar headdress like his own, identification of the Pharaoh.

In his presence, Optimus felt quite pitiful. He was only in his dirt brown robe and helmet, looking like some sort of homeless man having crawled off the street. Still, swapping beauty tips was not why he was here. Politely, he bowed to the Pharaoh and said: "Greetings, Mighty Pharaoh. Thank you for granting me your presence."

Starscream studied the Autobot a short distance away. Slightly taller, much wider, especially in the shoulders; he lacked a mouth, which was a little off putting. The most and only important piece of his poor clothing was the red, stern and almost blank faced insignia peeking just barely out from the opening of his robes over his chest.

Starscream perked with a mischievous gleam in his red optics. "So you weren't lying," he sneered, "you really are an Autobot." He moved in a little closer, but kept his distance safe. "What sort of Autobot is stupid enough to waltz right into my palace and demand my attention, as if I should spare any of your kind a single second?"

"I'm sorry if I intruded, or am pressing your time," Optimus apologized sincerely, "but I do not come here with ill intent."

Starscream released a shrill laugh. "All Autobots who have dared make their presence known to me have been anything but peaceful," he noted. "Either you're running and shrieking at or _away_ from me. You all want the same thing, no matter how you choose to approach it: overthrow my rule and turn my country into another Autobot run cesspool."

Optimus shook his head lightly. "I am not here to harm you," he reassured, "I merely wish to speak with you."

"Speak, hmm?" Starscream chortled, hand on his hip. "You know, you're not the only Autobot who said they wanted to 'speak' with me, only to turn out to be stark raving mad." His optics gleamed a little. "He was once a Decepticon, I can assume that much, for he had torn up the Decepticon symbol on his wings, replacing it with something just like _that_." He pointed his staff sharply at the half-hidden Autobot insignia on Prime's chest. "Stranger, though; claimed he was different from the other Autobots. He told me he was a hand picked disciple of your god, Primus himself, sent to warn me of my wicked ways and to abandon my 'blasphemous' religion."

"May I ask who this Autobot soldier was?" Optimus inquired.

Starscream shrugged lightly. "I forget his name. Not important," he answered bluntly. "He had the silly idea that I was free to listen to him rant, that I didn't have more interesting and _important_ matters to attend to. All you _should_ know, Autobot, is he's paying time for having ever defied my word and law. Incapacitated in my dungeons, tortured day in and day out, screaming for mercy, as if his faith in some weak little god would save him," he laughed deep in his throat. The last detail had been a lie; the Autobot that deemed himself the descendent of Primus himself, Sunstorm, did nothing more but pray and preach, as pointless as it was, unwilling to break under the pressure and pain.

The Pharaoh then laughed and continued: "However, as a former Decepticon, he should have known the only god worshipped in my country is myself." His smirk widened as he flattened a hand to his chest. "As Pharaoh, I am the one and only omnipotent figure to be shown respect around here. I was born to lead the Decepticons, to lead this country, so it's only natural."

"I don't mean to speak out of line," Optimus said quietly, "but I was informed that a little less than a year ago there was another Pharaoh? He was the direct descendent of all previous Pharaohs where as you rose from the ranks as one of his elite soldiers to take his place."

Starscream's once proud face twisted into fury. "Megatron!?" he spat and Optimus knew he had angered the king. Starscream thrashed his staff angrily aside. "Megatron was a foolish, incompetent Pharaoh! He could barely handle himself let alone an entire country! He was unsuited for the role and it was only right I took the throne!" he snarled.

"So... his assassination--"

The mighty king just snickered. "Oh, is that what you Autobots think of his death? An assassination?" he chortled, amused. His little grin quirked. "It was just an unfortunate accident. He was out addressing some matters with a local village and slipped in some quick sand with an old escort." He neglected to mention said escort was an old friend and a neutral mercenary for hire, Skyfire, who had been the one to push (and ultimately fall in with) Megatron into the quick sand. "Quite tragic," the Pharaoh sniffed, feigning sadness. "But in the end, the Decepticons recognized me as the true leader of this country and its people. That's all that matters."

Optimus processed his words. He could tell there were lies in his story, and knew like most everyone else that Starscream had to have been directly involved with Megatron's "accident." Nonetheless, while he had come to talk, Starscream was right--he had also come to try and persuade the Pharaoh to step down from the throne. Unlike the others sent before him, however, he was not going to do it with weapons or his fists. Or so he hoped.

"Megatron was known for his ruthlessness and brutality, that much I am familiar with," the Autobot said slowly, as if to appear harmless and friendly, "but since he has... passed on and you have taken over, the country and Decepticons seem to have fallen on rough times. Through my quest to your palace, your cities are ridden with famine and drought. Your people are lacking in energon, so many of them dwindling and wasting away. Your fields are barren and it appears there is a sickness with no proper help around to--"

Starscream had heard enough. One foot stomped down, thruster giving a hiss of smoke. "Enough!" he screeched, raising his staff. Optimus obliged and stepped back. But the Pharaoh marched closer, spitting and hissing like a cat, "Bite your glossa, you wretched fool! How dare you think you can abuse my hospitality after I granted you my esteemed presence! I let you speak to me face to face without going through my advisor first and yet this is how you talk to me!?" He pointed his golden staff at Prime's soft, relaxed face. "I should have your head like I had Mega--" He caught himself quickly, releasing a loud snarl. "_You will pay for your insolence_!"

"I apologize, Pharaoh," Optimus replied, still keeping calm. He went to a knee, hand on his chest and over his insignia. "I meant no harm. I know my people have been callous in the past, and for that I apologize. I do not wish to start war with the Decepticons--none of us do. We only want what is best for this planet's inhabitants. By uniting as one government, without totalitarian and unfair rules, this world will bloom into a perfect, balanced society. Everyone will have just rights and equal opportunities." He raised his head, those blue optics, the only visible thing on his face, pleading but glowing with hope. "Think of it. A place where no one is above or below the other. This is the Autobot cause and as such, I hope to avoid violence in order to achie--"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Optimus paused when Starscream suddenly broke out into loud cackles. He had been bottling them up ever since Optimus started speaking, but now the shrill laughter was flooding free. His hands to his hips, the Pharaoh dropped his head back, laughing with all his strength before dropping forward again, coolant brimming at his optics. Optimus remained respectful, unlike the Decepticon, keeping quiet instead of lashing out with hurt.

Finally, the cackles trickled off and Starscream just huffed a little. "Such a valiant and sparkwarming speech," he snickered, "I nearly gagged!"

"Is it so wrong to wish for a better, united world?" Prime asked.

Starscream's wings hiked. "Of _course_ it is! More ridiculous than it is wrong!" he spat. "You think empires and dictatorships will just fall to their knees for your pansy ideals!? I think not! What in your processors makes you believe, actually believe, I would willingly surrender my power so you could all hold hands and sing all day!?" he demanded. The mighty king folded his arms over his chest, glaring down at the Autobot. "This is _my_ power and _my_ kingdom and with the way things are going, I might just have to expand it into Autobot territory! Just to prove how futile and preposterous your hopes are!"

Optimus nodded, considering what he said. "If this is how you feel..." he murmured, standing. He met Starscream, optic to optic, and the latter suddenly felt a strange sense of discomfort from those powerful blue orbs. "I can't say your kingdom will not face war. As I said, while we prefer not to fight, we will do what we must to earn freedom for all of Cybertron's people." Starscream widened his optics, jaw slack in surprise; had this peasant just threatened him!? But before he could rant-- "However, it may not be my people who will take you down from your pedestal."

Starscream narrowed his optics. "What are you implying, Autobot?"

"Surely you are aware of the rumors spreading throughout your kingdom?" Optimus asked, genuinely surprised. Starscream just knit his optic ridges together; apparently he had not. Optimus was not sure he should say anything, as it might work out in taking Starscream down without him having to do anything. But rather, he felt the Pharaoh should be aware. "Traveling through the underbelly of your country are schemes and plans to overthrow you. Not only from various peasants, but I have heard there are even spies within your own palace, amongst your very army."

The emperor felt a chill run down his backbone infrastructure, but decided to ignore it. "You're lying," he insisted. "My people would never do something so _stupid_."

"Are you sure about that?" Prime inquired and he could see the cogs turning in Starscream's head. "You could be in grave danger, especially when enemies lurk in your very own home."

"I fear no one! And I would know a traitor when I see it!" Starscream snapped. He turned up his nose. "No one in this palace would dare defy me."

Optimus shook his head. "You may not believe me when I say I have a hunch who one might be," he said and Starscream's interest piqued. He studied the king. "However, if you wish to remain ignorant, I cannot stop you. You're right, it might all be nonsense and rumors, but my people, the Autobot army, we shal--"

Suddenly, Optimus found himself shoved to the ground by a foot in the chest. He could have easily dodged the surprise attack, but chose not to. Instead, he fell loudly to the ground, lucky landing on a few pillows. His wide optics gazed up at Starscream's face as the emperor pressed his foot against his left windshield, staff slung over his shoulder and a mixture of rage, curiosity and even delight poured onto his handsome dark face.

"You are a foolish, suicidal idiot," Starscream said lowly. His optic ridges rose a little. "But brave. I'll give you credit for that." His flat line frown grew into a small, devilish smile. "You appear to have vital information I may need. If there really is to be an uprising from my own people, then you might indeed have knowledge on who I have to kill to stop it from happening. Also..." The heel of his foot trailed back down along Optimus's torso, closer to his belly, before it stopped again. It sent a small chill running down Optimus's body. "... I might need to know more about the mech who threatens to bring his army upon my kingdom and I."

"If you'd only reconsider--"

"Silence," Starscream ordered, though his voice remained steady. His heel kneaded the Autobot's stomach, causing him to wince. "I've heard enough. Now it's my turn to speak," he stated. His foot ran up to his chest, where it traced a circle right around the Autobot symbol. Optimus shivered at the touch; heat was whispering softly against his plating from the turbine, chilling yet comforting. "If you willingly open yourself to me, I'll let you leave unharmed," he said. His foot tapped on the plating over Prime's chamber. "If not, I can always do it _my_ way."

Starscream struck the tip of his staff against Prime's chest, the jagged spikes of its crown digging into the metal. The Autobot growled softly but did not fight back, even as Starscream used his grasp to pull Prime to a slight sit. Starscream leaned forward, one hand draped over his cocked knee, leer spread across his faceplates. "I'll take you apart, piece by apart, scatter your remains throughout my country then take your spark, once I'm done dissecting it for all the information I need, and let it boil to nothingness in a vat of acid I use to execute all those who have tempted my patience before," he explained with a deep chortle.

Optimus was still relaxed despite all the pain. He knew he would be outnumbered if he attempted to fight back. Starscream would have his entire army on him in a second, even those who would claim to be disloyal to him. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't play this to his advantage...

"Will you reconsider my offer?" he asked.

Starscream smirked. "Maybe," he lied. And Prime knew it was a lie. But that didn't matter, really. So Optimus nodded and Starscream removed his staff. Optimus flopped back on the pillow behind him, the Pharaoh circling him like a vulture as he shrugged his robe down to his waist. Starscream tapped his glittering fingers on his lips, delighted by the sight. Prime appeared much stronger now, without that silly rag and though this enticed the Pharaoh, it also worried him. Someone of his caliber would make a very formidable opponent.

However, Starscream said not a word, refusing to show his apprehension. Instead, he tapped the tip of the staff to Optimus's chest and did nothing more. Optimus understood and let his chest plates part open. Even his circuitry looked complicated and, well, beautiful. However, to Starscream's surprise, there was something else nestled and glowing beneath Prime's spark chamber.

"What is this?" Starscream demanded, tapping his staff below the Matrix. It reminded him greatly of one giant diamond ring. "I've never seen anything so..." He shivered a little, grinning wide. "Captivating." Oh and what it would look like in _his_ chest, matching the rest of his glamorous attire.

Optimus looked to the Matrix. "It is something I inherited," he answered simply. "It is very valuable to me, you could say."

"Indeed," Starscream purred. He cleared his throat, allowing himself to forget the Matrix for now. "Before we continue, you must show me just how badly you want me to surrender to your people." His staff twirled effortlessly in his hand before it stopped suddenly, pointing to his foot pushed slightly forward. Optimus looked to his face then his foot and understood.

The Autobot did not whine, did not feel his pride was insulted. Rather, he moved forward and dropped his head down. Starscream watched, slightly surprised at how _obedient_ this foreigner was; he heard something make a small 'click' before he felt lips, actual _lips_, caress his foot. Starscream nearly reeled back in shock; he didn't remember Prime having those before.

But before he could say or do anything, the Autobot had his calf in his hands. Starscream was not sure what to do; pull back or see where this led-- Prime looked up and the Pharaoh gave a surprised face at those lips. The faceplate had apparently been retracted and those lips--they looked so nice and they made such a sweet smile. Starscream was stunned immobile and Optimus knew this, taking the opportunity to let his lips drop back to the leg.

The Autobot kissed his knee and Starscream twitched. He couldn't seem to pull away. Those lips, those hands, that presence demanding all attention in the room... The Pharaoh winced as those delicate lips dropped kisses up the length of his trapped leg. "W-What are you doing?" he croaked, hands shaking above Prime's head.

"Showing just how much I value your cooperation," Optimus retorted. It wasn't like Starscream would pull back from such... admiration. His head bowed, he pressed a kiss to the top of the king's foot. Starscream flinched and yet, did not move away. Instead, he started to ease a little; only slightly. Those hands were warm and soft, despite how calloused and war worn they appeared. But those lips continued to move, and Starscream found his foot moved like a doll as Prime raised it to get access to the hot thruster beneath.

Those lips traced the outside of the heel and Starscream groaned, shuddering a little. But it wasn't until Prime's dipped his glossa inside the turbine did the emperor hiss out in surprise and accidentally stumble backwards. Optimus went into action, quickly standing and pinning Starscream against the wall. He hit it with a grunt; it wasn't too hard a collision, thankfully, but Prime was right back to licking the inside of his thruster and _oh God_--

"Y-You've done e-enough," Starscream swallowed. Optimus, however, was no longer playing submissive. Rather, he gave the turbine one last lick before letting the foot fall clumsily from his hands. Starscream sunk back but-- The Pharaoh chirped in alarm when Optimus pushed up his short skirt, letting his lips nip into his thigh. "T-That's enough!" he ordered, pushing his hands to Prime's head. He only succeeded in shoving off his helmet, Optimus continuing to taunt his hips with little bites, one hand holding up his silky skirt.

Starscream couldn't handle it anymore. Things were getting much too personal--too fast, too soon, too--_too something that wasn't supposed to be happening_. He was melting in Prime's hands, an Autobot's hands, a peasant's hands. "I-I'll call the guards," he rasped as Optimus let his skirt fall back around his thighs, hands snaking up along his shaking hip. "They'll come and..." he tried to finish, really, but both hands caressing and stroking both hips--it was very hard.

Starscream had nearly given up on his threat. Really, he was going to let another minute of this continue, but-- When Prime's long black digits dipped into his chest turbines, the Pharaoh's red optics snapped wide open and he shoved his staff against Optimus's chest like a barrier. With that, he shouted, "Guar--!"

However, he never got to finish. Now those lips were locked on his, and Starscream's optics remained wide open in surprise. His joints went stiff and rigid and the staff fell to a clatter on the floor without him realizing it. Optimus had his face in his hands, holding him delicately as his fingers slipped underneath the red and white headdress.

Starscream's jaw shifted around, in an attempt to free himself, but Prime had him firmly in place. There was no escape, not unless Optimus wished it so. Those fingers went farther up; a second later, the headdress and crown fell to the ground with the staff. Starscream squeezed the Autobot's wrists, tried to pull his hands off, but it only succeeded in Optimus reacting by slipping his glossa inside the other's mouth. The Pharaoh made a small noise in his throat as the glossa lashed against the roof of his mouth, gently brushing against his own.

Starscream groaned softly, and his glossa found itself unable to fight back. Slowly, it tangled with the Autobot's and his grasps on his wrists weakened. Instead, his hands ran up along those large arms, digits digging into thick red shoulders. Starscream's red optics dimmed as they slowly offlined, his lips, his body pulling closer to Prime's. Optimus happily wrapped one arm around his tiny waist, their chassis grounding against each others. Starscream winced at the friction, head dropping back as Optimus snuggled his face into his shoulder.

"You..." Starscream grumbled. Now what was he supposed to be doing? Something about... interrogation... spark... Speaking of which, the Autobot had closed his chestplates and though this was of course a violation of the Pharaoh's order, he found himself much too dazed to give a damn.

Optimus gave his throat a nip below one ring of gold before pulling back and looking down into his tired optics. "We seem to have gotten a little... sidetracked," he smirked bashfully.

"I see that," the Pharaoh murmured with a weary nod, though he wasn't acknowledging a word. For a moment they stood there, arms looped around each other, exchanging unsure glances between optics. _What should we do next?_ they clearly read. However, Starscream was the one to decide their next direction and instead of sending Prime to the gallows for touching him alone, he dove in for another vicious kiss that knocked the Autobot off his proverbial shoes.

Prime returned the kiss without a second thought, their glossa intertwining and gliding against the others. Starscream kept his arms hooked around the taller 'bot's neck, digits grasping at his back. Squeezing, pulling and with each feverish touch the Autobot ground a little closer, a little harder, adding more onto the barrier of friction spread between their groaning bodies.

Things were getting deep. Much too deep...

Starscream stomped down on his staff, letting it shoot off the ground, where he caught it and used one end to push Prime's head back beneath the chin. Prime blinked his optics down at him as the Pharaoh leered. "I still intend to ravish your memory banks, Autobot," he purred.

Optimus just laughed. "Well," he said, his arm tightening around the emperor's waist, "you'll need to stay alive to do so."

Starscream gave him a queer glare. What was he--

Suddenly, the doors flew open, just as Optimus tossed Starscream onto the ground, faceplates snapping back over his mouth. Shockwave appeared in the doorway, gun-hand raised as Optimus stepped over the Pharaoh. "Neither of you have killed one another yet, I see," the purple Decepticon snorted. He watched as Optimus reached for his gun in his secret compartment. "I deliberately had them leave you with one weapon so you could possibly do the job for me instead. But alas..."

Shockwave shot at Optimus, who quickly met it with his own blast, both lasers colliding and disappearing in a loud explosion. Starscream noticed, however, that the hit was much too low to be strictly for Prime. Angrily bolting up with support from his arms, the Pharaoh snarled viciously, "Shockwave, you dumb twit! What are you doing!? Watch your slagging aim!"

"Oh, but I was," Shockwave chuckled, charging his weapon.

Starscream blinked. "Wha--"

Optimus didn't look back at Starscream, keeping his guard up. "He's the leader of the rebellion," he informed.

"_What_!?" Starscream spat, jerking his head up.

"Stay down!" Optimus snapped as Shockwave took another shot at him. He fired back quickly, attempting to use his giant build to shield Starscream. Both 'bots had moved before the shots could hit, however. Prime went to fire once more, but to his surprise a blast soared right past him from behind, hitting Shockwave square in the chest. The purple Decepticon snarled as he fell back a few feet, regaining balance. Prime blinked and looked down at Starscream in surprise.

The Pharaoh stood, rage blistering his face, one arm raised with its null ray billowing a trail of smoke from its barrel. "You treacherous scum!" he roared and gave another blast.

Shockwave rolled aside. "So says the traitor who killed Megatron!" he barked. Prime wasn't surprised; he noticed, however, the shot to his chest had left some damage. "All the Decepticons have risen up against you! You have no more allies and not a single soldier loyal to your side!" he explained with a grunt, touching his wound. "Outside my people, _Lord Megatron's_ people have gathered! You will not escape here alive, traitor!"

Starscream sneered viciously. "I'll kill every single slagging glitch that tries to stop me!"

Optimus stepped up beside him, gun hoisted. "I'll give you a hand, if you want?" he offered with a smile in his blue optics.

Starscream snorted at him, but that smile did not waver. "I need no protection, Autobot!"

"You will both die here tonight!" Shockwave declared, raising his gun. At this sign, crashing down from the ceiling and all around the Pharaoh and Autobot were more soldiers, all under Shockwave's command. With them, the blue and purple Seekers. They had their guns and weapons cocked, surrounding the two in a large circle of debris. "You are outnumbered and overpowered! Surrender and I may give you swift, painless deaths."

Optimus and Starscream moved away, their backs meeting, guns up. "Even my own men are against me..." Starscream growled.

Optimus peeked over his shoulder at the smaller Decepticon. "You'll reconsider joining the Autobots then?" he inquired.

"Ha! Ask me when I've finished piling up all the bodies."

* * *

End

* * *

BTW you should all know Shockwave was DAZZLING during his attack.


End file.
